falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybris Orbital
Hybris Orbital was a Texas-based pre-War company specializing in Civilian and Military Aerospace Manufacturing and Orbital Weapons Manufacturing up until the Great War. Overview One of the many companies within Poseidon Energy's massive Umbrella, Hybris Orbital was officially a company dedicated to civilian Aerospace Manufacture and research into eventual commercial space travel. However, despite this official distinction Hybris was often contracted by the United States government, specifically those of the Enclave that would typically contract Poseidon Energy, for top secret military projects. Hybris Orbital was founded in 2040 by Jonathan Alexander Hybris as a small company dedicated to Aerospace research. Whilst originating under the name Hybris Aerospace, the company made small gains in the fields of Engines and Aerospace luxury which allowed them to release their first commercial plane the, Hybris HC-20. However, Hybris quickly realized that its goals and aspirations were too ambitions for its meager financial backing to handle. The company began to try to garner contracts that they could in order to keep itself afloat, however many of the more lucrative contracts were being bought out by far more prominent corporations. It was at this point that the Hybris board began to look for other options in order to secure the financing required for their aspirations. Eventually, the company decided it'd be best to try to join a conglomerate assuming they could find one willing to offer what they wished to do. After putting the word out there of their aspirations and various larger corporations taking an interest, the company buyout came up to one of two companies. Poseidon Energy or RobCo. After further negotiations it was clear Poseidon Energy would win out and take the company, a decision that led RobCo to be far more hostile in their acquisition of REPCONN in later years. When Poseidon Energy acquired Hybris Aerospace, they made short work of restructuring the organization. First they re-branded the company as Hybris Orbital, but kept its management staff in place and most of its employees. They further began to fund Civilian Aerospace projects and Commercial Space Travel Research performed by the company. Hybris Orbital became known for its commercial airplanes and its plans for a future of commercial space travel, however unbeknownst to the company at the time, Poseidon had every intention of using this research to assist in the Enclave's ultimate goal of leaving the planet, a plan that of course would never come to fruition. As the company became more accustomed to their new leadership, they slowly began to be more opened up to the true goals of Poseidon Energy, and more advanced and secretive projects began to get delivered to the doorstep of Hybris. In this time period the company would create the X-72 Viper and the Hyperion-MacArthur, as well as work on the Archimedes I and II with HELIOS Solar. They were also working on other projects, but such projects have been lost to time as the corporation was never able to produce any workable models or publicize them before the end of civilization and the Great War. Facilities Hybris Orbital Headquarters Formerly a small building sitting in the Industrial district of Houston, the last Hybris Orbital Headquarters was a large towering structure that maintained its operational leadership and some research personnel. Despite the war, the structure has managed to withstand the test of time, albeit worse for ware. A large portion of the Tower has crumbled away with time and decay, however many of the secretive Vaults and security systems of the facility remained in tact, making it practically impossible for most in the Wasteland to transgress on the ancient facility. The robotic security of the facility continue to patrol its interior and exterior. Known Products Hybris Orbital X-72 Viper The X-72 Viper was an advanced Fighter Jet used by the United States Military for Air Superiority Missions. Not many of the X-72 were made before the fall of the United States, but those that were made saw impressive combat results against the Chinese Airforce. The manufacture of the X-72 Viper was handled primarily by the Hybris Factories in both New Orleans and Long Island. Hyperion-MacArthur The Hyperion-MacArthur was a secretive Military Satellite with the intention of being used to unload a preemptive nuclear strike against China or any other Communist entity that the Untied States deemed offensive. Intended to be a sister project to the Bradley-Hercules and B.O.M.B.-001 and B.O.M.B.-002, the Hyperion MacArthur was equiped with 28 nuclear missiles that were never fired prior to the end of the Great War. The location of Hyperion-MacArthur was kept a secret, and the interested parties are quite aware the only way to discover its location, is to get access to the Hybris Headquarters. Hybris HC-52 The HC-52 was the latest design of Commercial Aircraft created by Hybris Orbital. The plane has a seating capacity of 500 passengers and was intended for use as a commercial aircraft. The plane was also sold privately, with a separate outfitting, to corporations for corporate use to transport executives or shareholds or perform meetings. The plane was marketed as the first step towars commercial space travel. Category:Pre-War Group